Blueheart's story
by 14Blueheart14
Summary: The story of Blueheart's life. One mixed with trauma, betrayal, pain, and as she grows older, enlightenment, and self knowledge.


Bluehearts story

Beside a beautiful lake there lived many cats. They were organized into four clans. Each clan was specialized in their own unique way. The cats organized by the river were known as Riverclan, the cats on the moorland were windclan cats. The cats that hid in the dark shawdows of the pine forest were shadowclan cats, and the cats in the forest were thunderclan cats. These cats were fiercew and honorable. The lived by a set of codes and always kept their ancestors in mind. This is a story of what happened to one cat born of Thunderclan.

It was early spring, Lightningstar, the leader of this clan, was sitting in the middle of the clearing with Snowtail laying beside him. The clan was ancous. It was the first birthing in many many moons and the queen was having difficulty. Whisperingwind rushed into the nursery as soon as he could. Redflame laid still breathing heavy and even shaking from the pain she was still in. Whisperingwind rushed to her side, despite the medicine cats protest. He gazed at her worriedly. Then he noticed the two kits at her side. One was as striking red as the queen and seemed an even deeper shade. The other kit was a very pretty blue shade. She seemed to resemble Whisperingwinds light gray coat, only hers was more blue and seemed to have lighter and darker stripes. So much pain for the birth of two healthy kits. Whisperingwind loved those kits as soon as he set eyes on them. Redflame lifted her eyes weakly and looked at her newborns. "They are beautiful." She whispered. Then laid her head back down, too weak to move. The medicine cat came up to them and peered at the kits she helped birth. "What will you name them?" Redflame flicked her tail towards Whisperingwind, wanting him to think of a name for them. He went around to her side and helped her lift her head. They both gazed at the two. "I know what we can call him" Murmured Redflame as she flicked her tail to the male kit. "His name will be Bloodkit." Whisperingwind nodded in agreement. "That will work, and she will be Bluekit." As soon as her name was spoken the little she-kit picked up her head and mewed loudly toward her parents, agreeing with her chosen name. Whisperingwind turned back to Redflame. "Which was the first born?" Redflame sighed and laid her head back down. "Bluekit was."

**The rest will be told from Bluekit's heart.**

Bluekit listened as her parents talked. She didn't quite understand everything spoken and turned back to the wonderful source of milk and scooted closer to her brother. Purring loudly for such a little thing, Bluekit fell soundly asleep.

The next morning Bluekit scrunched up her little face as she woke, and flipped her little tail up over her back. She fell to her side and stretched all of her legs strait out, bumping into her brother. "Good morning Bluekit" boomed a sound coming from her mother. Bluekit rolled back over onto her belly and lifted her head toward the direction of the sound, turning her head to the right. Then for the first time she opened one eye. Just one. And felt a huge tounge rasp over her head making her tumble over. Looking back up, she then opened both eyes. "Wow, your eyes are as bright blue as your fathers. He'll be happy to see them." Bluekit purred, gazing up at her mother. Such a bright colored coat. She looked over at her brother and noticed he had the same coat, only more fluffier, and seemed to blend in with her fur. She looked down to her paws and then looked over her shoulder. She had a different color, almost dull in comparison, but still very pretty.

The next few days past quickly as Bluekit mostly just slept. Occasionally her brother would be wining or her mother would leave. One day Bluekit stood fully up after her mother had left. She decided that she was going to fallow. She left her brother sleeping where he was and took off in the direction her mother had went. One step after the other, she soon made it to the entrance. She blinked, her eyes seemed to be overpowered by so much brightness. She stumbled out further and looked around, eyes seeming to grow as wide as possible for such a tiny kitten head. So many cats! "Mother?" She couldn't recognize any of them. Then a shadow loomed over her and she jumped back, screeching. Turning her head she saw it was just Whisperingwind. "Father!" Rushing towards him she tackled his leg. He fell over laughing and grabbed her up giving her a hug. Purring loudly, Bluekit wiggled on his belly, then attacked his ear. Pushing her off, Whisperingwind then got up, also purring. Bluekit gazed happily at her father. "Here let me show you around." He mewed down at her. She rubbed against his leg and as he took off across the clearing, she stumbled after him. Almost falling on her nose once, she started lifting her paws higher and seemed to fly across the clearing. Stopping suddenly only to run into her fathers hind leg. _Woops_. She peered up as Whisperingwind looked down at her with his seemingly big eyes. Then flicked his tail to what he was standing next to. _I didn't even notice that! _It was a pile of different dead animals. Bluekit tilted her head at the strange prey closest to her. It was brown and fluffy. She leaped at it, raking it with her little paw. Whispering chuckled behind her. "That would be a squirrel. This is the fresh kill pile. Its where the warriors and apprentices will bring back food for the clan to share. When your just a little bit older you can start eating from this pile too." Bluekit looked from the squirrel up to her father. "Will I ever be able to hunt for the clan?" "Of course now come over here, I want you to meet someone very important." Bluekit hobbled after him as he strolled over to a very wise looking golden tabby tom with black paws and tail, and black lightning-like stripes.. "Bluekit, this is Lighteningstar. He is our leader." Bluekit looked up into the cats amber eyes in awe. _Wow, its my leader, what do I say? _"Im Bluekit!" she squeaked. He smiled down at her, and leaned down closer. "Hello Bluekit, are you behaving yourself?" "Yes!" She purred back. _I like him, I bet hes the best leader in the world!_


End file.
